Such a multi-band antenna is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,693 and is suitable for three different frequency bands between 3 and 30 MHz. In this case the frequency bands must be in a ratio of 1:2:4, starting with the lowest frequency band. Examples cited are mean operating frequencies of 3.5 MHz, 7 MHz and 14 MHz.